the sinner
by betweenwaters
Summary: You're too human. For RivaMika Week Day 4. Rated for language.


Mikasa knocked twice on the door before entering. She was surprised he didn't round up on her the minute she stepped an inch inside. Instead, he was maintaining his hand gun on his chair by the window. For being one of the best underbosses the mafia has had in years, his office was nondescript. From her various assignments, those with power usually make a show of their gang's power and wealth; million-dollar masterpieces, designer furniture, and golden jewellery curling around their wrists or necks. Levi, like most of the majority of The Legion, was plain and simple. They let their reputation speak for themselves.

Mikasa was only one of the thousands of underlings the Legion has that makes their enemies wish they hadn't crossed paths in the first place. Admittedly, she was one of the very best. Her skills are on par with Levi, only the latter has more years and experience that give him leverage.

" Do you plan on staying on there and stare at me? Either way, close the door, Ackerman. "

" We have something to talk about." Mikasa stood in front of his desk, physically rested from an assignment two days ago but mentally in a turmoil due to said assignment.

" What did you fuck up this time? That isn't why I'm here. I haven't heard of any demotion to counselor from the Boss. " He looked up at her , the way the light was carving shadows on his face made Mikasa warm from the roots of her hair to the toes in her boots. He isn't wearing his shoulder holsters as well.

_Focus._

Mikasa clenched her fist. " I need you to help me."

" You didn't answer my question. "

" You know as well as I do that the chances of me failing a mission is relatively low. I finished my target and followed protocol. "

" You want a sticker for that? " Levi smirked, how he_loved_ pushing this woman's buttons. " Cut the crap; why are you really here?"

" I need money. "

Levi put down his gun and cleaning material on the table. "What for? Money you get from assignments not enough? "

" I have a mission to do. Accounting for all the factors affected, no, the money isn't enough. " Mikasa replied.

Judging by Levi's look, he isn't satisfied. _You aren't saying shit._ " I want to help the children involved during my last mission. Ages range from 10-15, mostly female; target was about to auction them off this weekend. His Underboss and Consigliere are still alive. " She didn't need to finish the thought. He'd get it.

Levi crossed his arms. " I think you missed the part where this concerns me. Whether they were directly or indirectly part of the reason there was a target in the first place is of no concern to you nor, most importantly, to The Legion unless the mafia says so. "

" Are you saying I'm going to let those children be shipped off to god knows where? I'm not a saint, but these are children! They didn't want to be part of this in the first place! I need you to help me,your power and influence are second to the Boss. " Mikasa placed her palms flat on the table.

" Do you even hear yourself talking? Ackerman, the Woman Worth a Hundred Soldiers, using rank to her advantage? This is new. " Mikasa only let him finish out of respect for his position, and because his hand gun is nearer to him than her. While he wouldn't actually _shoot_ her over things such as this, experience told her to be wary of weapons.

"Mikasa, this is the reason why you should have never joined the Legion in the first place. " Levi stood and walked up to her. "You have the skills for it , hell, you're one of the best but what about your emotions? You get attached to every kid, to another family broken by missions. I can read you like an open book whenever you report to me. What if you do fuck up? Imagine the mess. "

Mikasa felt her tension slightly waver at the sound of her _actual_ name but she came here with a purpose; like hell she was giving up that easy. " I give everything to The Legion. My hands are washed in the sins of others. I have no regrets for my targets but what of those that didn't choose to be part of it?"

" You're too human. That's what I admire most out of you. " At Mikasa's silence, he gingerly placed two fingers under her her chin. " I only hope it won't be what I think might be your downfall someday. " Levi sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Mikasa thought he was going to follow through, but a small part of her deflated when he didn't. What he said next however, was like a breath of fresh air. A relief.

" I read the reports. You're going to need a damn lot of money for what you're planning. While I can't let you run off with that amount, and it'd be a shame to have you branded a target , I can help you cut the remaining stumps. "

Mikasa softened her expression. " Don't even ask me why I'm doing this for you. But just a heads up,you're at my debt. It'll be my _pleasure_."

She wasn't sure if she hallucinated for a mere second but Mikasa thought he intentionally put more stress on the last word. Oh well, she'd just have to save his life _again_.


End file.
